Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1} & {4} & {3} \\ {4} & {3} & {4}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {2} & {2} \\ {0} & {3} & {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1}+{0} & {4}+{2} & {3}+{2} \\ {4}+{0} & {3}+{3} & {4}+{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1} & {6} & {5} \\ {4} & {6} & {6}\end{array}\right]}$